


Moonrise

by Kt_fairy



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kt_fairy/pseuds/Kt_fairy
Summary: It started with Derek slipping his fingers through the belt loops of Dex’s jeans and pulling him in close. He tried it because Dex had been particularly easy going that evening; smiling softly, letting Derek talk a little too loudly into his ear and laughing at the shit he was saying, and he had no fucking idea why.Derek had always felt deeply even as a child and had always found it easy to empathise with people, some people he had never even met, who had died centuries before he was born, but Dex! Jesus - he was a closed book to Derek unless he was angry, the only emotion apart from the joy of a win that he wore openly, and Derek would prefer his anger and irritation to a brick wall.





	

 

 

It started with Derek slipping his fingers through the belt loops of Dex’s jeans and pulling him in close. He tried it because Dex had been particularly easy going that evening; smiling softly, letting Derek talk a little too loudly into his ear and laughing at the shit he was saying, and he had no fucking idea why.

 Derek had always felt deeply even as a child and had always found it easy to empathise with people, some people he had never even met, who had died centuries before he was born, but Dex! Jesus - he was a closed book to Derek unless he was angry, the only emotion apart from the joy of a win that he wore openly, and Derek would prefer his anger and irritation to a brick wall.

 There is nothing worse than getting nothing-ed by someone who makes your heart thump warmly in your chest.

 He was surprised when Dex allowed himself to be pulled into the press of people dancing in the backyard of the Haus, to be pulled in close, to let Derek guide his hips into a rhythm while tilting his head coyly so he could look up at Derek through his copper eyelashes

 No, he was not surprised, he was fucking shocked. The least he was expecting was Dex to shove him away, maybe spit out a ‘fuck off’, but for him to come willingly where Derek led sent a thrill of warmth straight to the pit of his stomach, his heart thumping louder in his chest than it ever had on the ice.

 Dex stepped in so their chests brushed together, pulling at Derek’s arms so his hands moved to his pert, round, perfectly formed ass and Derek grabbed it because well, hockey butt, ducking his head so his lips were brushing against the spot just below his jaw as Dex slung an arm around Derek’s neck.

“Will…” He started, knowing this was the worst time to say all he had wanted to for so long but not wanting to miss his chance when Dex was so...amenable. He was considering moving them both away from the press of people when fingers began brushing over the sensitive spot at the base of Derek’s skull.

“You wanna come back to my dorm?” Dex murmured.

 Derek thought of Dex’s lithe, strong body against him and under his hands, thinking of the quiet, uncharged space of a dorm room and how much easier talking would be there. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

 

 They did not talk once they stumbled into Dex’s dorm (fucking scholarship kid and his single room). Derek had meant to with the best will in the world but Dex had shoved him back against the door then dropped to his knees and Derek was but a twenty year old boy with the libido to match - just the sight of Dex on his knees enough to start getting him hard. He was panting before Dex’s agile fingers had even got his fly open, his hand going to touch Dex’s smooth cheek without him really meaning it to, moving it to gently cup the back of his head when bright, warm eyes looked up at him before Dex tipped his head back slightly, wide mouth open, and let Derek feed his dick into his mouth.

 Any thoughts that may have remained about Dex being the straightest white boy in existence were very quickly proved wrong by the way he sucked dick. He did it loud and wet and dirty, filthy, tongue swirling around the head with every pull back, spit trailing from the tip to his lips whenever he pulled back to gasp a breath, taking him down further and further and swallowing as the tip nudged against the back of his throat, moaning whenever Derek’s hips twitched forward like he wanted more but Derek...he couldn’t do that.

 The optic’s of being on his knees for white guys was all wrong for him, there was too much history and social weight to it and he couldn’t do it, never wanted to do it, but he could not help feeling bad sometimes that he would let others do something he was not going to reciprocate. He was working on it, and if they had been in any other position he would have happily fucked Dex’s mouth if asked but like this, no.

 It did not mean he was not prepared to be a bit rough if that was what Dex wanted. He let Dex’s warm, wet throat swallow around him one more time before he pushed him off and shoved him towards the bed.

“Strip.” He ordered, surprising himself. Becoming even more surprised when Dex blushed brightly as he obediently pulled his shirt off and revealed that the blush went down to his chest, yanking his pants and briefs down his long legs in one smooth action while giving Derek a nice view of his round ass. “Get on the bed.” He ordered with a little less certainty in his voice, toeing off his shoes and letting his shorts drop, watching as Dex lay his pale, long limbed body out against his dark sheets, the hot, admiring gaze of his green-gold eyes lingering on Derek’s dick as he pumped his hand over himself, groaning as he thought about how smooth the motion was because of Dex’s spit. 

He sat over Dex’s legs, pressing a hand into Dex’s chest and leaning his weight on it, pushing him into the bed and holding him still as he painted Dex’s freckled, heaving stomach with stripes of his come that slid slowly in the dip of his belly button and caught the light of the street lamp coming in through the curtains.

 Derek looked down at Dex’s face, colour high up on his cheekbones, lips soft and red as they parted over panted breaths, as bright and as beautiful as Derek had ever seen him. “Fuck.” Derek breathed hand still moving lazily over his dick as his eyes flicked over to the bedside table where a condom and a bottle of lube sat, a wolfish grin spreading over his face. “Looking to fuck tonight hey, Dexy?”

“No.” He answered shortly, eyes boring into Derek’s face as he blinked down at him.

Dam. 

“Looking to get fucked?” 

“I was.” He said, voice hoarse. From Derek’s dick. His voice was hoarse from Derek’s dick. Dex’s voice.

 He felt a shudder run through him, dick making a valiant effort to twitch back into life as he pickied his hand off Dex’s chest to wave his fingers at him. “They’re not a dick but these fingers are thick and long and I’ll fuck you just as good with them.”

 Dex breathed deeply, nostrils flaring as he looked at Derek’s fingers like he had thought about them being inside him before, like this was a fantasy come true, and it made Derek’s cheeks heat, his stomach swooping like he had just driven over the top of a hill in a fast car. His post orgasm brain was trying to catch what that meant when Dex met his eyes and nodded, and then he was a bit distracted.

 Derek leant forward to grab the lube as Dex pulled his legs out from under him and hooked them around Derek so the smooth insides of his bony knee’s pressed into his hips, a heel of a foot trying to pull him in closer and for a moment, as he looked down at Dex trying not to whine at him, he considered waiting until he was hard again so he could fuck Dex _right_ , but then Dex did let out a needy whine and he found that he was weak to that sound.

 He ran his hands down the soft skin and firm muscle of the inside of Dex’s thighs, marvelling at the freckles that had managed to find their way even there as he grabbed Dex’s ankles to put his feet on his shoulders, reaching over to turn on the bedside lamp so he could see Dex better. He wanted to see every twinge of discomfort so he could make this good, see every moan of pleasure, see him come beautifully on Derek’s fingers because he knew a good thing when he saw one and _this_ would be good.

 Dex opened easily for Derek’s fingers despite being so tight, grinding down with wanton impatience while Derek was still trying to process all this, a little mad at himself for every ‘wiggle that stick in your ass you might enjoy it’ comment he had thrown at Dex because, even if their reasons were nothing alike, Derek knew how hard it could be to admit to yourself you liked to be filled and fucked.

 There was too much lube, Derek always believed in too much was better than too little, and a filthy wet sound began to fill the air between Dex’s moans and choked off gasps as Derek fucked him with his fingers. He was transfixed by Dex’s white teeth digging into his pink bottom lip, whole face flushed so prettily as his chest heaved, lashes fluttering over his dark eyes. His hands were gripping the pillow under his head, long fingers twisted into the fabric, and Derek realised Dex had not even touched him yet. He reached out to tug Dex’s hand off the pillow and pressed it against his chest, Dex's long fingers curling over the shape of his pectoral, the change in angle forcing Dex’s legs back and making him cry out as it made it easier for Derek push his fingers in deep and right into his prostate.

 “That pillow isn't gonna make you come, I am.” Derek growled out, Dex shuddering on a moan as he got his other hand on his dick, not taking long before his smooth internal muscles clenched down hard on Derek’s fingers, eyes fluttering, arching beautifully as he came, nails digging into Derek’s chest. “That’s it, that’s it Dexy. Fuck.” Derek cooed, leaning forward to mouth over the line of his jaw, rubbing the pad of his finger over Dex’s prostate until the hand on his chest started to push him away.

 Dex lay panting heavily, his eyes closed as Derek carefully eased his fingers out, pressing his lips to the inside of his knee before he went to find something to wipe all the come up. Dex jumped as he swiped the flannel over his red sweaty face, blinking up at Derek in what he thought was confusion as he wiped the rest of him down. Derek had found Dex's water bottle on his desk and took a swig from it before pressing it into Dex's hands, feeling eyes on him as he stripped down to his boxers.

 He shoved Dex closer to the wall as he slid in next to him, sleepy eyes still looking at him from the shadows as he flicked off the lamp, bathing them in soft light coming through the curtains as he settled down on slightly lumpy pillow with the softest case on it he had ever felt, breathing in the clean, faintly mango tinged scent of Dex that hung to it.

 Dex grunted as he untangled the comforter from their feet and pulled it over them, the both of them lying there silently for a moment, Derek listening to Dex’s breaths and only realising he had been waiting for Dex to take the lead when he cautiously shifted closer, hesitating before tilting his body so Derek could slip an arm around him. Dex’s soft hair was tickling his chin but Derek did not care, if this was the only night that he got Dex like this, wanting his touch and his warmth, he was going to make the most of it.

 

                                                                                         _/ \\_

Derek woke up with a cold back and grumbled, trying to pull his blankets over him but they did not budge. He grunted and turned his head on the pillow, nose brushing against soft hair that smelt like mango and he smiled to himself. Dex. He was in a warm, soft bed with Dex against him. And he was not dreaming.

 He opened his eyes and blinked them closed almost immediately against the diffused sunshine shining right through the curtains, making a few more attempts before his eyes could focus on the mess of red hair in front of him.

 He had seen Dex sleep before, drooling onto his shoulder on the bus or across the room on roadies, and he knew it was a cliche but Dex did look beautiful when he slept. Well, Derek thought he looked beautiful anyway, never let it not be said he was not a disgusting romantic, but the un-guardedness of sleep suited him just like the throws of pleasure had last night.

 Derek smiled to himself at the memory, turning so his skin was just touching Dex who was so warm with sleep, watching as his breath ruffled his mess of red hair, daring himself to reach out and touch.

 He ran a finger over the curving line of Dex’s collarbone, he had always thought the shape so elegant, tracing the liberal decoration of freckles with a fingertip. Dex did not wake, just a faint frown pinching at his eyebrows, and Derek dared it again, sweeping his fingertips over the muscles of his broad shoulder, down to the top of his strong forearm and then back up, only realising Dex was awake when he saw the quickened pace of his breathing.

 Dex did not open his eyes and smile at Derek, he did not snuggle in closer, he did not freak out, he just pulled a face and turned his head towards the wall, speaking so quietly it took Derek a moment to work out what he had said, “You can go if you want.”

 All Derek’s warm, sleepy contentment vanished and he wanted to scream. He had no idea if Dex was ashamed, embarrassed, or just kicking him out. They were back to where they always were, Dex a closed door with Derek firmly on the other side of it. There were plenty of ways he could handle this, be frank and ask him what was happening, try and be smooth, put himself out there to be hurt or embarrassed, or attack.

 No guesses which course of action Derek chose.

“Bit late for a gay panic Poindexter. That moment was before you had my dick tickling your tonsils.”

 He expected Dex to explode - if someone had said that to Derek he would have blown his fucking top - but instead he lay quietly, the usual noises of a dorm and the birds singing to one another in the tree outside Dex’s window the only sound for a moment and Derek had the ugly creeping sensation that he had gone too far.

 Finally Dex turned to face him and he did look pissed, expression familiarly stony, but this time there were tears heavy in his eyes. “I know I was a pity fuck but there’s no need to be cruel.”

 Derek was taken aback, shocked as much by what he said as the tears. “I don’t pity you.”

“All right then, hate sex, whatever you want to call it.” Dex muttered spitefully, turning to look at the ceiling. He look young then. They were young, the both of them, but he looked small and vulnerable and so alone that Derek felt something constrict in his rib-cage.

“I don’t hate you either.”

 Neither of them moved for a moment. “Then why did you...why did…”

“You cute Poindexter. And I really don’t hate you.” Derek raised his hand above the comforter to touch Dex, hesitating because he knew how crying boys could lash out. “I would never have...if I hated you, I would have never slept with you.” He laid his hand gently on the comforter over where he thought Dex’s arm would be, “Why did you have sex with me?”

 Dex swallowed audibly, blinking rapidly before scrubbing at his eye with the back of his band. “I was lonely.” He admitted, quiet voice wet with emotion. “I’m so lonely and just wanted to be close to someone. To...to be touched. It’s been so long since I was and I just wanted contact. I want to not be lonely for a little while even though I know it’ll hurt worse afterwards when...when you leave. I wasn’t trying to pick you up but you were...how could anyone say no to you? I'm sorry.” He took a deep breath that was choked with tears. “I don’t hate you either.”

 Derek watched him breathe. He was so used to Dex being awkward, or focused, or irritated, or downright furious that to see him just lay there almost as if he was defeated left him feeling a little adrift. This was not his Dex. Not that Dex was _his_ , he had little claim to him, but whether it was because they were friends or just second line D-men together there was something in him that counted Dex as much his as he was Dex’s and Derek hated that he did not know how to fix this. “When was…?”

“Junior year of High School was the last time. Before you. No one could be gay in that locker room and stay on the team, and I _needed_ this scholarship.” Dex said shortly and Derek’s heart ached.

“I never….I never even considered you weren’t straight until last night. I’m sorry Dex.”

 Dex shrugged. "I was happy none of you did because it meant I was hiding it well. I didn’t want anyone to know.”

“Why? What..why?”

 Dex looked at him, tears still sparkling in his green-gold eyes in a way that was objectively beautiful but in reality was horrible, it was the worst thing Derek had ever seen, and then he spoke and his voice was thick with tears as well and that was the worst thing Derek had ever heard. “My brother. If he knew...He’s given me so much shit for coming to Samwell but if he _knew_. He’d beat the shit out of me. He’d want me dead.” He smiled bitterly when Derek looked down at him in horror. “So I don’t date anyone, don’t hook up...you were the first person to touch me in years. S’better to be lonely than in the ER.”

 The comforter fell down, Derek ignoring when goosebumps raised on his arms from the cool air of the room hitting his warm skin as he moved, placing his hand in the same place in the center of Dex’s chest as it had been last night as he leant over him, his anger now running hot. “He won’t lay a finger on you. Ever.”

 Dex snorted wetly, an unattractive sound but it only made Derek shift closer. “You can’t be there every time I see him.”

“I can.” 

“I know you mean it, but you won’t be.”

“Will…” 

“Even if you were my,” his breath caught for a moment, “boyfriend, you wouldn’t be.”

“I will be, and..." He looked down at Dex, considering, "I want to. Be your boyfriend. I want to be your boyfriend. Shitty time to bring it up I know, but I do.”

 Dex slammed his eyes shut, trying to curl in on himself and for one horrible moment Derek thought he was laughing at him. “Don’t. Don’t. I know you don’t mean it. Don’t.”

“I mean it." 

“Nursey.”

“ _I mean it_.” Dex turned his face towards the wall again, pressing up against Derek’s hand like he wanted to roll away but Derek did not lift it, he did not apply pressure to keep him there but he did not move it and Dex did not push him away. “I don’t fuck around with my heart, I don’t let myself fall for straight boys, but you? God you’re a fucking pain and a delight and I couldn’t stop myself, like I couldn’t stop myself last night. Just like you couldn't, Dexy.”

“You show it a real weird way.”

“I know. But I get nothing from you, and I was desperate for anything. Just...just like you. But you must know that I care, I’ve always cared Will.” He spread his fingers out on Will’s strong chest. “I mean it.”

 Dex was silent for a moment as he got his shuddering breaths under control. “I’ve liked you for so long, for so long, you’re beautiful and I can’t...I never get what I want.”

“Do you want me?” Derek asked, swiping his thumb over the swell of Dex’s chest, watching closely for the barely perceptible nod Dex gave him. “I really like you Dex, and I’d love to be with you.”

 Dex opened his eyes, a tear slipping down the apple of his freckled cheek as he turned his body into Derek’s, letting his fingertips rest on the divot in the middle of Derek’s abs. “I’m a mess of internalised homophobia with a serious lack of self worth and an anxiety disorder.” He said like he was repeating what someone else had told him, sighing before continuing. “My brother will beat the shit out of me for being gay and yours for being black and muslim and dating me _and_ being gay. I don’t want you to have...”

“If I even _see_ your brother give me a dirty look, hear one insult from his lips _inshallah_ he will have to watch I don’t knock his fucking teeth out.” Derek said with a little more harshness than he meant to; he was black and nominally Muslim so wherever he went someone hated him and he had never taken it lying down. He caught up Dex’s rough hand in his own as he reminded himself this was about them, not anyone else. “I don’t want you to be lonely ever again Will, ever, and I mean everything I say. You always know when I’m bullshiting.”

 Dex watched as Derek pressed a kiss to his knuckles. “I’ve never been wanted before. Or been in a relationship. Just had some guy in High School who’d fuck me when he felt like it.”

 Derek ran his hand up and down the smooth, warm skin of Dex’s long back, trailing his fingers over the dip of his spine and flattening his palm over his broad shoulders. He could believe that someone would happily take what Dex offered because he had done just that last night but to not even bother with his heart? To just use him like that, take advantage of the awkward closeted kid like that. Fuck, Junior year was the _last time_? Dex had been a _kid_ and Derek was furious that until him cold detachment had been all the experience of intimacy he had known.

 It made sense now, why Dex had been so confused and unsure when Derek cleaned him up and got into bed with him after because no-one had ever stayed with him before, and even thought he was a little pissed that Dex had thought he was just waiting to leave when he woke up he understood it, and he _hated_ how resigned Dex - _Dex_ who raged against everything- had been to it.

 Derek looked at Dex curled into him, his long body all arms and legs, still looking unsure and upset and a little dazed from sleep, and felt his heart swoop.

 That knuckle dragging hick from Maine was a fucking idiot, Dex’s brother was a fucking idiot, but Eleni Nurse and Khira Malik had not raised an idiot. “Don’t let me push you, if you need time you’ll have it, if you need us to be friends then of course. Of course! We’ll never not be friends, yeah? But...if you wanna give me a go? I can’t promise I won’t annoy you anymore but I do promise I’m a lit boyfriend.

 The look Dex gave him was dry and sarcastic and it made Derek smile because _that_ was the irritable gingersnap he knew and loved. “Not if you keep saying ‘lit’.” He grumbled and Derek smiled wider, Dex pausing as he looked at him with something like hope in his cautious green-gold eyes before smiling back. “If you wanna give me a go?”

God, they were a right pair.

“I would bite your hand off for the chance if I didn’t like them so much.”

 The both let out little breathy laughs at one another, Dex flushing from his ears down to his chest and Derek suddenly remembered they were both very naked, Dex had come smeared all over him and an ass still covered in lube. “We should uhh…” He started, feeling his cheeks heat. “We should shower and I’ll take you out for breakfast.” 

“The dining hall will be…”

“No. I’m taking you _out_ for breakfast. We have done this backwards, and now I know you’re interested I am going to woo the fuck outta you.” It was obvious Dex laughed at the word ‘woo’, he was very predictable. “I am. I shall _woo_ you.” Dex laughed again a little helplessly. “It’ll be such a woo-ing Dex. Such. A. _Woo_ -ing.” Derek grinned, laughing at Dex laughing at him, the sound wonderful as it broke through the despair that had been hanging around him since last night.

 They did not move to get up once the laughter had died down, just lay there curled together quietly ignoring their buzzing phones as the group chat came to life with deets about last night. “Can you hug me?” Dex broke the silence in a quiet voice. “I think I need a…”

 He slipped an arm right around Dex’s narrow waist and wrapped as much of himself around him as he could, leaning his chin on the top of his head as Dex tucked his face into his neck. “I’ve got you Dexy, I’ve got you.” He pressed his cheek into Dex’s hair so he could speak into his ear. “It feel’s great to have you in my arms, Dexy.” He whispered, running a soothing hand over his back as he felt Dex shake against him, ignoring the wetness against his skin as Dex cried silently.

“I want everything with you.” He whispered into Dex’s hair a little while after the shaking had finally stopped, fingertips brushing through his hair, quietly glad Dex being pressed against him had got no reaction from his dick. “I’m here for you, what you like, what you need, who you are. Everything.”

 Strong hands came to press into his back as Dex pulled his face out of his neck just enough for his voice not to be muffled. “You need things too. This isn’t just about me. It’s...I want you to have what you want too. _I_ want to male you happy.”

 Derek snorted.“Chyeah, 'course Dex. M'not one for shitty boyfriends." He smiled as Dex jabbed a finger into his leg. "But all what I want is to treat you right, to make you smile, and for you to kiss me to make up after we yell at one another.”

 Dex huffed. “Us yelling at one another isn’t the romantic shit I expect out of you.”

“S’not romantic, it’s us.”

 There was a beat of silence. “I hate that I like you for saying shit like that.” Dex complained, nose scrunched, and Derek realised he had not even kissed Dex once yet.

 That, at least, was something he could fix right in that moment.

  


 


End file.
